


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Winner OTP Prompts [2]
Category: MOBB (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Jiwon-Centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mino-centric, Misunderstandings, Mom Friend Jinhwan, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: I needed a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony.
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winner OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982984





	Untitled

**3:23 PM**

_"And you promise that you got it done?"_

Jiwon sighed heavily as he listened to Jinhwan nag at him over the phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Yes mom I've gotten it done."He finally answered before signing again."Or at least I'm working on getting it done."


End file.
